


Boiling Water

by chocopieyj



Series: Just Need A Time Out [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, But Is Really Only Porn, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There's Like 3 Lines Of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Youngjae is in the shower, Jaebeom wants to join him.That's about it.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Just Need A Time Out [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Boiling Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell I did here.
> 
> Born while I was in my living room trying to work but I didn't want to and I was thinking about a DILF Jaebeom, must be hot.

The water runs slowly over his body, the steam covers all the corners of the bathroom and his muscles relax under the warmth of the hot water while he removes all the remains of soap from his skin.

He hears a male voice calling him from outside a couple of times, then steps are heard and the bathroom door opens and closes until he has the body of the aforementioned just behind him.

"Damn, do you want to skin yourself? This is boiling." He tells him but doesn’t make any gesture to withdraw or change the temperature of the water, he only sticks to him much more than necessary.

"I like it so."

"You’re insane."

Youngjae laughs softly, he’s always saying the same thing when they shower together but by now he should already be used to his preferred temperature.

Jaebeom hugs him from behind, reaching for the shower gel in front of them he puts a bit in his hands to spread it over Youngjae's skin - starting with his arms, his abdomen, his sides, stopping for a moment on his hip, where his hands rest holding him gently as his lips find their way to his neck.

Youngjae throws his head back, a soft moan expresses his contentment and lets the man's tongue run down the entire length of his throat gently, not mentioning that he has finished with his shower already and was actually ready to go out and stays to enjoy a little more of this.

"Hyung..." he gasps as the other begins to suck marks over his shoulder, leaving small reddish circles on top of some other yellowish and greenish ones that have been on his skin for longer.

"I love how you smell," the older one speaks in whispers that are camouflaged by his skin, the kisses he spreads around his neck, shoulders and back becoming small bites and his hands move again over him, touching what he can reach of his thighs and going up to his chest just stroking his nipples slightly, which speeds up his breathing.

The caresses stop just a second to take more gel, this time spending a good time soaping his back, carefully delineating with the tips of his fingers the lines of his shoulder blades, and the well-formed muscles in his shoulders, his hip and taking his sweet moment to massage his round, perfect butt thoroughly.

Slowly pulling the two buttocks apart, he slides a finger into his narrow entrance, still loose enough from the night before to do so easily, and kissing the crook of his neck and shoulders gently, Youngjae leans toward him, enjoying the soft touch.

Jaebeom starts to move his finger inside him, brushing against his warm walls and Youngjae's quiet gasps give away his breathing getting more and more agitated, his voice comes out as small gasps and Jaebeom loves to hear him.

"Hyung," Youngjae exhales as he feels another finger enter him, closing his hand on the arm that’s still wrapping his waist, sticking both bodies as close together as possible, "I have class, I don't want to be late."

The older one opens and closes the fingers inside him to stretch his entrance, almost without paying attention to what the younger says, "I can take you."

"No, what if someone see us?" The other refuses, it wasn’t something they could do just like that, Jaebeom can’t take him to college and risk being seen together by one of his classmates and recognize him, or worse. No, it’s better that everything stays as it is now.

"It doesn't matter, baby," Jaebeom whispers to him, adding a third finger, slowly massaging his inner walls and searching in a hurry for that special point that’s going to melt him, “Who could see us? Yugyeomie class is later today anyway.”

"Hyung, no..." The last thing he wants to hear when he has 3 fingers stuck in his ass and Jaebeom's teeth marking his body everywhere he can reach is his best friend’s name.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jaebeom asks softly, trying to slide the trapped digits out of the passage, but Youngjae holds his wrist, returning those fingers to their place.

“No, ah! Keep going…” he asks, this time moving his hip back in an attempt to imitate small thrusts as Jaebeom opens and closes his fingers in a scissor motion.

Jaebeom's hug tightens, Youngjae pushes faster towards his body and he can feel the other’s manhood pressing against his butt, rubbing to harden as his fingers keep working him quickly, finding his point that makes him moan loudly, pulling his head back and feeling the hot water begin to cool over his body.

"Hyung-" He moans, putting his hands on the wall and pulling his hip back, arching in that sensual curve that lifts his butt and marks small dimples on the bottom, Jaebeom feels harden just by the vision.

He slaps one of his buttocks hard, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls but the sound that follows, Youngjae's gasping voice, is even better, it makes his dick tremble expectantly.

They should never spend so much time apart, if it were for him he would eat Youngjae as breakfast every day that he has left of his life, but the last few weeks Youngjae has been too busy with his finals and they haven’t had a second alone to even to steal a kiss from him.

It's also not that easy when their relationship is more or less secret, not because of his own will but because Youngjae prefers it that way. Youngjae’s too careful not to mention anything to anyone about them at all and Jaebeom's acquaintances only know that he’s in a relationship but nothing beyond that.

At first it was kind of hard for Jaebeom to understand why Youngjae preferred not to say anything, he personally felt good about them being boyfriends but the boy’s still too worried about what other people might think.

He just took the courage to tell his parents he’s dating someone 18 years older than him, and it gave him a little more security when he saw that their reactions weren’t as horrible as he always imagined in the scenarios he made up in his head.

Little by little, he has begun to ignore the criticism, all those people who call him names - he’s a money sucker, a wannabe sugar baby, while Jaebeom is a cradle-snatcher, a ridiculous old man, they can be very creative with insults. But both are grown up men and what they do or don't is nobody else's business.

Sure, he understands Youngjae's point of view perfectly, and he's going to wait until he feels ready for this to stop being a secret. He already took the first step, the second step is to tell Yugyeom but he’s still afraid of his reaction and the third they’re very close to taking it - they’re moving in together at the end of the summer break.

In the meantime, and now that they can finally have some time alone after what seemed like a drought, he certainly wants to make the most of his time alone with Youngjae - his body writhing under him, those thighs encircling his waist or squeezing his face, his fine fingers caressing his skin and leaving soft scratches on his back and arms, his lips and the sounds that escape his throat when he touches him in the right places.

"Baby, turn around." He asks, taking his fingers out of his entrance, Youngjae moans when feeling suddenly empty but attacks his lips immediately, hungrily introduces his tongue in his mouth and plays with it, sucks gently and nibbles his lips.

Youngjae moves his hip over Jaebeom's, his already hardened manhood spilling some precum rubbing against each other, building a delicious sensation of pressure on his lowers. 

The older one takes his juicy buttocks between his fingers and kneads it, enjoying the sensation of his young boyfriend all over his body, hot and wet everywhere and the thermal shock with the water that has already begun to cool.

The youngest moans in his mouth, kneels down in front of him and without even a glance, shoves his hard cock into his mouth, causing Jaebeom's body to tremble with a gentle spasm and a throaty gasp coming from his throat. Pulling his head back, he barely feels the cold wall hitting his back, at feel that wet cavity envelop him and those plump, sinful lips suck him hard.

“Like that, fuck baby… that,” he growls, tangling his fist in his hair, because of how wet it is, it feels tangled rather than smooth as usual, but he doesn't mind, all he can focus on is on Youngjae's tongue. It moves around him, stroking the tip of his head gently and catches a glimpse of him smiling as he tastes his pre-cum.

And just as suddenly as he gobbles him up, he stops, Jaebeom opens his eyes after taking a few seconds to catch his breath and looks at him questioningly, trying to find the words to ask him to keep going. Youngjae takes his time, smirks and slowly closes the water faucet, which allows him to watch up and he stays on his knees, looking at him and waiting for something silently.

Jaebeom takes another handful of soaked strands and brings Youngjae's face closer to his manhood, the younger’s smile widens but he does nothing and Jaebeom is losing his sanity, with his other hand he delicately delineates the edge of his lips and pulls it down, gently.

"Open up," he says in an airless whisper, Youngjae complacently follows the order and the other, no waiting another second, fills his mouth with his thick dick, carefully descending to the start of his throat.

Youngjae brings his hands to his hip and stands still, complacent, looking at him provocatively and Jaebeom could swear that if he didn't have his mouth busy, he would be smiling. That boy is his downfall.

Jaebeom begins to move, slowly first, feeling Youngjae's tongue move almost imperceptibly stroking his length as he pushes himself into his mouth, the boy relaxes to receive him but he can still feel how he moves around him, muscles tense when Youngjae mimics gulping motions, imprisoning him deliciously in his throat.

Jaebeom pulls out, and enters again with the same speed, too slow but no less enjoyable, Youngjae's eyes not leaving his, while repeating the same a few more times until he comes out completely and Youngjae licks his head playfully, like a lolli.

He smirks at him almost mockingly and his hands run down his sides before holding him by the hip again, and he speaks in a slightly worn voice, "What are you waiting for, hyung?"

"Shit," Jaebeom growls, burying his nails deeper into his scalp maybe it hurts but Youngjae moans, he  _ moans _ , dammit.

He doesn’t wait another second to get to the bottom, this time he doesn’t slow down or try to be delicate, he pushes himself into his throat and fucks his mouth with force, Youngjae receives him incredibly well, sucks him when he comes out and lets him push deeply without any reaction, sometimes Jaebeom wonders if he has gag reflex because when he swallows him like that, it seems he hasn’t.

The younger’s hands leave his hip and move to his back, squeezing his ass between his fingers to encourage him to do it faster, which he does without thinking, his mind no longer works correctly, cloudy and far away, there’s only his boyfriend’s skillful tongue and his own uncontrollable moans at the feel of him being gobbled up so easily.

“Youngjae…” he sighs, closing his eyes tightly, small spasms start to run down his spine but just before his release, Youngjae pushes away, pulling it out of his mouth with a loud and wet 'pop', Jaebeom trembles gasping desperately, his cock hurts and it’s angry red and so hard, he doesn't want to wait anymore.

He barely manages to hear Youngjae's labored breathing and lifts him by the arm, his eyes are watery but there’s a smirk on his lips, as if challenging him to do something about it, and Jaebeom is losing it.

He pushes him to the wall and kisses him in something that is just a mess of tongues and saliva meeting in frantic movements, Youngjae surrounds his shoulders and his nails scratch his skin, he can feel his length poking his hip, he’s sure that he’s just as desperate as him to come and, as he’s not a little son of a bitch like Youngjae himself, he’s going to give him the release he’s looking for gladly.

He takes one of his meaty thighs, burying his fingers in that delicious skin, and raises his leg, enough to hold him by the knee with his forearm, Youngjae curves and Jaebeom buries himself with a single hit in his worked entrance, which despite everything is still so tight and warm and receives his dick so well, those soft walls sucking him deep.

"Hyung!" Youngjae screams and Jaebeom knows he found the right place and keeps hitting that bundle of nerves that makes him feel good, enjoying each other's jolt that impresses him even more, that takes him deeper and his hole opening and tightening around him, approaching him to the limit.

The older one slows down at last, just a bit to grab Youngjae's other leg and suspend him, bending his body in half against the wall, all his weight ending up distributed between Jaebeom's shoulders and the wall. His lips meet the skin from his neck and nibbles at it as he tries to get his rhythm back.

Youngjae throws his head back hitting against the tile painfully, but he doesn't seem to even notice it - he squirms in Jaebeom's arms, his mouth is open and his eyes tightly closed and he’s gasping slowly as if he can't breathe, his nails make irregular patterns over his shoulders, waiting.

"Jaebeom, more... faster," he says breathless when Jaebeom goes static, ecstatic at the sight of his boyfriend lost in pleasure and his mouth waters just looking at him, hearing his whispering, sharp voice coming out between shaky breaths.

Jaebeom keeps with the thrusting, his hands against the wall to support Youngjae better, and accelerate his moves encouraged by the boy’s moans, or perhaps it’s his own, the other body squeezes and sucks him in, it feels so good, he feels a delicious tingling run all over his body and he’s so close, he enters Youngjae with accurate and swift hits and Youngjae's head hits the wall again, this time he does wince and Jaebeom tries to stop, “Babe, are you…”

"'m fine, go on... god, more!" he asks, hugging Jaebeom, pulling away from the wall completely, and the older does his best to keep him in the air and thrust into him, Youngjae’s literally jumping on his cock now, going impossibly deeper and Jaebeom sees stars.

He has always wondered what it was that he did so well in life to be able to have Youngjae in all his perfection over him, or under him or in any position, he loves it, he's the perfect man.

"Baby... baby, I'm gonna..." he says in a stifled moan and smashes him against the wall once more, finally releasing his cum in a shudder, digging his teeth into some part of Youngjae's body he manages to reach and keeps moving inside slowly, milking every last drop out of his orgasm.

The boy whimpers in his ear and he gently puts him on the ground, noticing that his legs are shaking and he may not be able to stand for long, he kneels in front of him and looks at him, Youngjae can barely look at him and leans in a little to hold on his shoulders.

"Cum in my mouth, baby." He tells him and in a quick movement he slides two fingers into his open up entrance now wet also with his cum as he swallows his cock, sucking it quickly.

Youngjae moans and moves his hip matching the speed, his hands digging into his hair, and it isn't long before he fills his mouth with his hot liquid, his body twisting deliciously, muscles tensing and relaxing at the same time, spraying all right down his throat - Jaebeom lets him go until he starts to soften and lick his head to make sure he's swallowed all of his scent, licking his lips.

Youngjae tries to catch his breath, in a state of complete alienation and barely notices when Jaebeom kisses him answering almost by inertia, the older one caresses his sides gently and waits for him to come back to him, putting little kisses on his cheek and neck.

"I'm going to be late, dammit," Youngjae says when he finally reacts and Jaebeom laughs, probably if they hurry up enough he’ll make it to a decent hour and leaving one last kiss on his lips, he opens the faucet to finish the shower.

Youngjae complains, writhing under the water and trying to change the temperature until he realizes that it’s the hot water that’s open but it has all worn out, "It's cold!"

"It’s fine, this is normal people's water."

"Cold!" he exclaims again, not wasting a second to soap himself up quickly and finish with that shower as fast as he can. Jaebeom doesn’t miss the opportunity to tease him a little, his boyfriend is an overreaction.

As is really late, Youngjae accepts the ride and they arrive earlier than they thought, well 20 minutes late isn't that late right?

"Thanks, hyung!" He says getting out of the car in a hurry but before he could go in, Jaebeom yells at him through the driver's window.

"Aren’t you forgetting something?!"

Youngjae frowns and looks around, there aren’t many people and although he’s still not so sure about informing everyone that he’s dating Jaebeom, let alone encouraging rumors about him and his boyfriend “that could be his father” (what is stupid, please, he’s not that old and he’s freaking hot), he knows that he has to let the gossips stop affecting him. He likes that relationship and he loves Jaebeom, he has to stop caring about others.

He approaches him and kisses him softly on the lips, "I love you," he whispers before pulling and Jaebeom looks at him in shock, a pinkish shadow appears on his cheeks not knowing whether to laugh or wriggle, he’s so cute.

"I was talking about this," he says, handing him his phone, and Youngjae soon matches his cheeks color, "But that was nice, too."

"Fuck you," He growls, pouting and Jaebeom can no longer contain his laughter.

"Love you too, baby."

The younger approaches and kisses him quickly before walking away, running to class.

* * *

Youngjae arrives at Yugyeom's house much later than he had told him, he almost forgets that he has promised to help him with one of his assignments that he never did cause he spent all his time with Bambam and now he has fallen too far behind on all of his homework.

Sure Bambam is just as late but since his major is completely different from theirs, there’s no way to help him.

The first half hour Yugyeom complains about his teachers and how unconscious they are giving them that much homework and Youngjae makes fun of him, well if he had done it all on time he wouldn't have to deal with all this at the end of the term.

And when they finally get to work, sounds are heard on the second floor, some kind of music camouflaged by what he supposes, is a closed door.

"What’s that?" the older of the two asks, finding as an excuse anything not to start with the work.

"My uncle’s home." Yugyeom says, shrugging it off.

Youngjae nods, it's somehow weird that isn’t just the two of them at home. Normally his uncle comes until late but his friend informs him that he took the day off today, he has some things to take care of.

And almost as if it’s his signal, the man they are talking about appears coming down the stairs, in sweatpants and an old T-shirt, he greets Youngjae kindly as always and ruffles Yugyeom's hair as he walks past him.

His best friend growls and pushes him "Stay away," he says angrily and the uncle apologizes in a whisper, getting lost in the kitchen.

"You're okay?" Youngjae asks when he makes sure the man is no longer near them, Yugyeom shrugs.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uhm... it looks like you're mad at him."

Yugyeom and his uncle have always gotten along really well, so suddenly seeing him talk to him like that is out of place. His friend sighs heavily.

"He's going to move out, he says he needs a place to be with his boyfriend." He explains rolling his eyes, “Not a shit, he's an old man. How can he have a boyfriend at that age? I can't even imagine it, eww.”

Youngjae hesitates a little, "He's young, and he's… kind of fine."

"Youngjae hyung, he's 38, eww seriously."

"Well it doesn't matter… are you angry because he wants to live with his boyfriend?"

"No," The younger sighs again, resting his head on the table, he’s not worried that his uncle is leaving, it’s past time that he finally got someone to spend his last days, that’s not the problem, "I told you my parents are coming back, right? He's going to kick me out of here to force me to live with some strangers. Jaebeom hyung raised me, I’m literally his son, not theirs.”

"He won't kick you out!" Youngjae pats him gently on the back, "He's going to let you live here alone, obviously he's going to move to another apartment."

"How do you know?"

"Well I think so," he says with a shrug, "You should talk to him."

“Whatever."

Youngjae smiles softly at him and takes both of their glasses and goes to the kitchen to get them more juice, Yugyeom's uncle is sitting on the kitchen island eating what it looks like cereal and he doesn't look up when he enters, so he rushes to fill the glasses to go back to the living.

Soon, arms hug his waist and a path of kisses slowly spread over his neck, hands begin to sneak down his shirt but Youngjae stops it before it can reach something more.

"Hyung no..." he whispers and turns around, Jaebeom smiles at him and kisses him slowly, pulling his lower lip gently between his teeth.

"I missed you," the older one whispers back and hugs him tightly, as if he never wants to let him go and Youngjae glances nervously at the kitchen door.

"Jaebeom hyung, stop."

"I'm not doing anything," the older man refuses to pull away, starting to mark his neck with a faint red as he lightly sucks on the skin, "Didn't you miss me?"

Youngjae wants to say no, they just saw each other a couple of days ago but well, he did miss him so he returns the hug, relaxing a little. He knows Jaebeom is being this clingy because something is bothering him. "Talk to Yugyeom about the move. He thinks you’re going to leave him with his parents.”

"Uhm... he can live here." Jaebeom seems confused, he never thought that was the reason his nephew was mad at him, he thought it was quite obvious when he said that he would be moving, he was referring to him leaving and not Yugyeom being returned to his parents.

"Talk to him."

Jaebeom pulls apart a little, puts some of his unruly locks behind his ear and watches him with too soft a look in his eyes, Youngjae's heart jumps into his chest, it feels good.

"I love you," the older one approaches and kisses him softly, only his lips playing a little against his own, his tongue entering his mouth tentatively caressing his interior and nothing else, though soon it leaves the innocent land, his breathing cuts off and he pushes him against the counter, Youngjae jumps up and spreads his legs so his boyfriend can settle between them.

Jaebeom's hands finally touch his abdomen skin against skin, and he caresses it gently, running the tips of his fingers through the skin like ant’s little steps and a soft sensation runs slowly through his body, starting to build something more dangerous.

They make out for a long time, until Jaebeom's semi-hard on brushes his crotch and he remembers the reason why he’s there, his best friend is still in the living room.

"Hyung..." Youngjae pushes him away, speaking without air but Jaebeom sticks his lips to his neck, his hands start to play with his nipples, caressing and twisting them gently between his fingers, pulling at the sensitive skin and Youngjae gasps, putting a hand over his mouth to drown out the sounds.

Jaebeom smiles over his skin, pulls away a second to suck his fingers and puts them to Youngjae's chest now wet, to continue with his administrations, presses the two bumps and caresses them until they completely harden, with his index finger moving it quickly over the tips and gently tapping them before pinching them hard, just the way he knows Youngjae likes it, Youngjae stifles his moans by biting his lips hard.

Jaebeom lifts his shirt to suck on the little buttons but Youngjae stops him, pulls his hair tightly away from his body and can barely look at him with focused eyes, he's already semi-hard too but they’re in the fucking kitchen with Yugyeom in the next room, "Not here... no..."

The older one smiles softly at him, puts his shirt in its place and walks away so that he can get off the counter, wrapping him back in his arms and kiss his temple lovingly, "Sorry babe."

Youngjae shakes his head, "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Love you." He whispers and kisses him quickly, leaving the room after making sure everything in his body was in order, forgetting about the drinks he originally went for.

He sits next to his friend as if nothing, and continues with the writing he was starting before all that, the silence between the two feels tense and weird but he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t trust his voice. It’s Yugyeom who speaks first.

"Is the kitchen safe already?" he asks in a mocking tone of voice.

"What?"

"You've already finished your affairs with Jaebeom?"

"What do you mean?" Youngjae looks up confused and panicked but his friend is smiling from ear to ear as if he’s holding back his laughter.

"Well, that, you two have finished fucking? That’s really disgusting, by the way, we all eat there, I’m going to burn the kitchen today."

"We weren't fuck... what?!"

"What? Did you think I didn't know?” Yugyeom finally lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

"You know?"

“Please hyung, you don't know how to hide a relationship even if you think you can and Jaebeom hyung isn’t discreet either, whenever he sees you he seems to want to undress you. I've known that since you started.”

"You're not… angry?"

"Uhm… I actually don't care but seriously, he's like 100 years older than your hyung, eww!"

"Shut up! He's not that old.”

Yugyeom grimaces, feigning retching, and Youngjae playfully slaps him on the shoulder, demanding him to shut up.

"Well at least it's not a secret anymore." Yugyeom says after the laughter is over and he looks back at his papers.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I thought it would be weird..."

"Nah, I’m glad he has finally someone to hang out with and well, if you're going to take care of him at the asylum, that's fine with me." He shrugs and Youngjae rolls his eyes, hitting him again.

"He’s not an grandpa!"

"What are you talking about?" Jaebeom comes out of the kitchen, holding the two glasses Youngjae forgot and puts it on the table in front of them.

"That I'm going to burn the kitchen after whatever you just did there." Yugyeom growls, he knows what Youngjae told him about Jaebeom letting him live there alone is true but that doesn’t mean that he’s not angry anymore with him for not clarifying it before.

"Oh, so you know already?"

"I’ve always known!" exclaims the younger as if he deserved a medal for best detective work and Jaebeom laughs, looking at Youngjae.

"I told you he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, yeah." Youngjae rolls his eyes and Jaebeom reaches out to kiss him lightly. Yugyeom makes a gagging sound and gets up from the table in a jiffy.

“Right in front of my salad! My eyes! They burning!” He screams and runs to his room, Jaebeom also yells at him to stop being so dramatic and sits next to his boyfriend, hugging him by the shoulders.

Well, this is one less step.

"You're good?"

"Yeah! At least I didn't have to tell him, exactly.”

"Coward."

Youngjae huffs but smiles, it's like someone just lifted a huge weight off him, everything is going much better than he expected and he feels he must have trusted his best friend more. He’ll make it up to him. 

It feels good not to be judged by the people who really matters to him, so maybe he can face the rest of the people who don't mean anything.

He’s barely an inch closer to his face when Yugyeom appears again, feigning an exaggerated cough, "Don't even think about it!"

"Weren't you in your room?" Jaebeom asks a little annoyed at the interruption.

"We still have homework to do, get away!" He says, pushing him with his foot so that he can sit down again.

“Hey! Watch your mouth.” He says in a threatening voice but when he looks at Youngjae his expression softens immediately, he places a chaste kiss on his forehead so as not to traumatize his nephew, "Tell me when you’re done, I'll take you home."

Youngjae nods and follows him with his eyes up the stairs, he knows he has a stupid smile on his face but he doesn’t find in him to care until he hears Yugyeom by his side.

"Disgusting."

Youngjae laughs, even that doesn't matter anymore because he's finally feeling a little freer.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely DILF at the end but, still... 
> 
> U know, I kind of think the ending part was unnecessary in the whole no-plot of this but whatever, I still liked the best friend uncle thing, it was going to be worse, believe me hahaha
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> We all are going through a lot of bad things, the world I hope is becoming a better place after all the mess, because you know? This isn't the world becoming shitty, it was shitty already. But fight for what it's right is always a good thing.
> 
> You all please stay safe, healthy and take a sweet time for yourselves, to get your mind out of this even for a moment. 
> 
> See you around!!


End file.
